Demasiado cerca
by Dollmaster92
Summary: Primera noche en el sótano, con una medida de seguridad extra cortesía del sargento Levi. Pesimo summary, un oneshot que quizás tenga continuación. Este fic contiene Riren, es decir Levi/Rivaillex Eren, si no te gusta el yaoi o el shonen-ai. No lo leas.


N/A: Buenas gente, termine haciendo un fanfic de SnK y de paso Riren gracias a que estas cosas me han enviciado completamente en estos últimos meses, además de desarrollar una terrible debilidad por esta pareja. Aun tengo algo de timidez para escribir lemons pero confió en que si hago otro próximamente se me quitara, por lo este contiene solo un poco de Lime y mucho irrespeto al espacio personal , así que sin mas los dejo con el fic.

PD: ESTO PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS PARA QUIENES NO SE HAYAN VISTO EL ANIME.

Sentía una ligera molestia en la espalda horas después de su jornada de trabajo, después de sus tres años de entrenamiento estaba mas que adaptado al trabajo pesado, además de que hasta hace poco tiempo su mente profundamente enfocada en sus objetivos no le daba oportunidad al agotamiento de hacerse espacio en su cerebro o en su cuerpo pero al haber llegado a aquel abandonado lugar en donde junto con sus nuevos "compañeros" se habían dado a la tarea de limpiar a cabo a rabo por ordenes de su sargento con peculiar obsesión con el orden y la limpieza, ya empezaba a sentir las secuelas de haber tenido que repetir el proceso tres veces después de haberlo hecho mal , suspiro de alivio al dejarse caer pesadamente en la silla del comedor después de por fin haber completado exitosamente con su tarea, con la llegada de la tercera advertencia no le quedaba duda de que la próxima vendría acompañada de unos buenos golpes, aun recordaba muy vívidamente la escena de la golpiza que había sido necesaria para garantizar el mantenerle con vida y seguro a cargo del cuerpo de investigación, había sido un mal necesario pero de ser posible no le quedaban ganas de tener que repetirlo, no sabia hasta que punto sus capacidades regenerativas podrían llegar si su mente era presa del temor. Cuando era niño se enfrentaba constantemente a chicos mas altos y pesados que el o al momento de lanzarse al ataque la segunda vez que tuvo a un titán frente a frente el temor nunca lo domino y mucho menos le hizo dudar aunque tuviera todas las de perder.

Las condiciones ahora eran diferentes y el también lo era, nuevas preocupaciones se habían hecho paso en su interior, nunca había pensado en que su propia vida podría quedar pendiendo de delgado hilo el cual el consejo del reino estaba en toda la libertad de cortar si así lo deseaban después de tantos años pensando en como luchar para su propia supervivencia, ahora no era un simple soldado dentro de los mejores en selección, era una amenaza en potencia que debía ser vigilada y estudiada con detenimiento, o al menos así era como oficialmente estaba designado en las manos del escuadrón del sargento Levi.

Los primeros días siempre fue lo mismo cada vez que se reunían a la hora comer, en la mirada de cada uno la desconfianza iba a acompañada de una contenida curiosidad por preguntar acerca de los misterios que envolvían su naturaleza de titán, pero aunque preguntaran ni el mismo tenia las respuestas suficientes para saciar sus interrogantes, hasta el mismo se hallaba constantemente ahogándose en sus propias dudas en las cuales no quería pensar por el momento, demasiadas sobre si mismo y sobre su pasado, trataba de concentrarse en su deber a pesar de la creciente incomodidad de las duras miradas que recibía de los otros mientras mantenían una estrecha vigilancia, solo algunos pocos miembros como Erd y Petra eran mas amables con el y le preguntaban con frecuencia por su estado , seguramente la expresión en su rostro se había vuelto demasiado obvia. Mientras se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos un escalofrió familiar le recorrió la espalda, ya conocía de que se trataba, no era la primera vez que ocurría, sus músculos se tensaron mas de lo que ya lo estaban conteniendo el impulso de voltear por encima de su hombro pues ya sabia lo que se encontraría a continuación, todo fue en vano puesto a que como siempre lo hacia desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el motivo de ese repentino peso sobre su espalda encontrándose de golpe con la gélida y sombria mirada del sargento que desde hacia bastante rato mantenía los ojos clavados sobre su nuca, carente de toda expresión y manteniéndose en un absoluto silencio sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, inmediatamente el novato aparto la vista de la suya sintiéndose mas nervioso que tenso, no podía acostumbrarse a ese habito suyo a pesar de que Petra ya le había explicado anteriormente que solo eran detalles de su actitud, el tener una extrema cercanía con el y vigilarlo de cerca no eran mas que una forma de tomarse muy en serio su trabajo.

Termino su cena rápidamente a pesar de no tener hambre, era difícil mantenerla entre la tensión del ambiente y mas teniendo otra vez la mirada del sargento persistentemente sobre el. En lo que los demás terminaron lo único que deseaba era dirigirse rápidamente a su habitación a intentar descansar un poco de aquel ajetreado día, al menos ya no tendría que pasar el día entero en un calabozo como si se tratara de una bestia salvaje aunque en su interior sabia que en parte así era, un titán no podía ser algo diferente aun tratándose de el mismo, mientras no aprendiera a controlar por completo su cuerpo y aquel estado. Después de poner todo debidamente en orden antes de ganarse una reprimenda mas se encamino hacia la salida del salón común encontrándose con que el sargento le bloqueaba el paso hacia el pasillo, habría jurado que había salido junto con los demás, ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba allí. Notando que solo estaban ellos dos en la estancia clavo la mirada al suelo en completo nerviosismo sabiendo que este seguía mirándole fijamente, con aquella severa mirada clavada sobre el, sabia que tenia algo que decirle alguna indicación seguramente o recordarle algo, los segundos se hacían minutos cuando esas situaciones de tensión se presentaban e inconscientemente se encogía de hombros mientras continuaba sin levantar la mirada, como si se tratara de un perro a punto de ser reprendido por sus faltas.

-¿No has olvidado donde dormirás cierto?.- pregunto secamente el mas bajo de los dos.

-¿Eh?- La pregunta lo había dejado algo desubicado.

- Sótano.- Respondió sin mas, recordándole que se lo había mencionado antes. Por medidas de seguridad lo mas prudente era que pasara la noche allí en caso de que en medio del sueño se transformara involuntariamente y causara un desastre, seria mas fácil contenerlo estando en un lugar cerrado a correr el riesgo de saliera huyendo en medio del bosque.

-Ah...si- balbuceo torpemente pasando por un lado de el con paso acelerado digiriéndose hacia las escaleras bajándolas casi a zancadas. Aun podía sentir su presencia tras de el, no quería voltear y cerciorarse pero estaba seguro de que estaba siguiendo sus pasos, nervioso continuo su camino hasta dar con una pesada puerta de roble bastante vieja y desgastada pero que cumplia bien con su tarea, era pesada y resistente lo mas apropiado para que debía contener en su interior, pensó esto con un leve pesar antes de llevar la mano al pomo metálico y oxidado de la puerta cuando de nuevo aquella voz le interrumpió.

-¿Piensas entrar con esa puerta cerrada, genio? – le escucho decir acompañado de un tintineo metálico de su lado, al girarse se encontró con que sostenía las llaves del ruinoso fuerte en que se encontraban tomando una de ellas que seguro debía tratarse de la del sótano. Sintió la sangre acumularse en su cara, había olvidado por completo que había cerrado la puerta con llave al terminar de limpiar y acomodar la estancia la ultima vez que había entrado allí, bajo nuevamente la mirada apenado ante su superior.

-Lo siento, no lo recordaba- admitió apenado mientras el otro se adelantaba a abrir la puerta ignorando por completo su respuesta. Una vez la puerta se abrió con un sonoro rechinido entro a la habitación, al menos no tenia rejas ni cadenas que pudieran atarlo a la pared, pero súbitamente una idea sembró el temor nuevamente en su cabeza.

-¿No piensa encerrarme o si? – pregunto tratando de hacer sonar su voz firme, en vano. Cada vez que se dirigía al sargento su voz perdía fuerza y casi siempre sus nervios hacían aparecer el temblor en su voz siempre que no fuera para responder enérgicamente a alguna orden que se le diera.

- No hace falta hacer eso.- respondió sin mostrar expresión alguna- Si tratas de escapar o hacer alguna tontería cada uno de los hombres que están aquí incluyéndome a mi estamos preparados para contenerte o en su defecto eliminarte de ser necesario.- no podía esperar algo diferente, después de todo ese había sido el trato a cambio de mantenerle con vida.

Suspiro resignado dirigiendo la vista al interior, era una habitación sencilla justo con solo lo necesario, al menos no habrían guardias en la puerta tratándole como un recluso, ahí solo era un soldado mas, uno potencialmente peligroso.

-_Al menos no hay grilletes..._- pensó adentrándose en la habitación con toda la intensión de acercarse hasta la cama lo único que se lo impedía era la presencia del sargento que se mantenía aun parado en la puerta mirándole expectante, la situación se estaba tornando incomoda. No sabia como preguntarle por cuando tiempo permanecería allí sin que sonara demasiado insolente, y no tenia ganas de averiguar tampoco que tan caro podría costarle una pregunta así.

-Avísame cuando te vayas a dormir.- dijo el otro cruzándose brazos al apoyarse del borde de la puerta, como a la espera de algo y no se veía que tuviera intenciones de quitarse de allí.

-¿Por qu…-

-Solo hazlo.- le silencio tajantemente con una expresión de enojo haciendo evidente que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Trago saliva pesadamente asintiendo en respuesta, la situación no podía ser mas incomoda ni el podía estar mas tenso, se giro para buscar su ropa de cama entre sus pertenencias acomodadas previamente en un cajón de manera cerca de la cama cuando recayó en el hecho de que si no se movía de allí tendría que cambiarse de ropa frente a el, la idea no le agrado demasiado, aun así se vería un poco tonto pedirle que por favor se apartara mientras el se desvestía si ambos eran hombres, aunque la imagen mental de tener al sargento mirándole mientras se desvestía no le gustaba tampoco. Le dio la espalda antes de que este pudiera ver como la sangre se le había subido a la cara tiñendo todo su rostro de un rojo carmesí casi febril. Rápidamente se despojo de su uniforme y se coloco la otra ropa encima sin ganas de confirmar si el otro estaba observándole meticulosamente o no igual que antes.

-Listo..- anuncio tímidamente girándose hacia donde estaba el otro sin dirigirle la mirada, no quería prolongar mas la situación solo quería que se fuera a donde pudiera ver su evidente vergüenza y los vestigios de sonrojo en su cara.-

-Tiéndete en la cama.- ordeno con voz queda aun atravesándole con la mirada, los ojos verdes del chico se ensancharon en incomprensión creyendo haber escuchado mal y sin comprender de todo lo que quería decir, al notar que este no se movía el mayor exhalo un suspiro de obstinación al ver su incompetencia entrar en acción nuevamente, a grandes pasos se adelanto a donde estaba el empujándole a la cama con brusquedad haciendo que cayera de espaldas con una exclamación ahogada, no lo vio venir y la velocidad con que ocurrió todo no le permitió reaccionar debidamente tampoco. Las preguntas y exclamaciones de sorpresa murieron en su garganta antes de poder decir algo al caer sobre las sabanas blancas que forraban la cama.

-Que lento eres.- le escucho murmurar al sargento mientras sacaba algo de sus bolsillos, antes de que se diera cuenta el frio contacto de algo metálico estaba rodeando una de sus muñecas y solo comprendió de que se trataba cuando escucho un ligero "click" por encima de su cabeza, lo había esposado a la cabecera de la cama.

-¡¿Pero que esta haciendo?! – exclamo alarmado mientras forcejeaba intentando soltarse del agarre que lo mantenía ahora unido a la cama.

-Es solo una medida de seguridad, no deberías quejarte. Al menos no estarás atado todo el día ni se te esta tratando como a un animal, aunque no distas mucho de ser uno.- dijo conservando ese tono despectivo tan característico de el.

¿Una medida de seguridad? Tenia que estar bromeando, sabia a la perfección que seguramente nadie en aquel fuerte confiaba plenamente en el y en que esa capacidad especial suya era algo que garantizara la seguridad de todos, pero llegar a ese extremo le parecía algo inaudito después de todo lo que ya había les explicado previamente. Le lanzo una mirada desafiante al sargento que se aseguraba de las esposas estuvieran bien ajustadas en su muñeca derecha, al notar esto podría haber jurado que su mirada se había suavizado un poco casi hasta divertido por su reacción.

-Deja de hacer tanto alboroto, solo será por las noches. Nadie mas podrá entrar aquí si es eso lo que tanto te preocupa.- dijo incorporándose levemente sobre el, puesto que al empujarle literalmente había lanzado todo su peso sobre el para dejarle inmóvil sobre la cama, había sido un milagro que esta hubiera resistido a tal brusco impacto dado a la antigüedad de esta. "Demasiado cerca" pensaba el menor, como era posible que no había sido suficiente invadir literalmente su espacio personal, además de acosarle con la mirada todo el día para ahora completar todo el cuadro con esto, en el momento en que había posado sus ojos sobre los otros con ese brillo de rabia desafiando su decisión se había arrepentido casi de forma instantánea, los nervios volvía a atacarle al estar en aquella situación tan incomoda y además privado ahora en cierta parte de su libertad de movimiento por el, todo aquello ya estaba rozando lo humillante, apretaba los puños en impotencia conteniendo las ganas de intentar cualquier cosa en su contra, después de todo tenia todas las de perder, se maldijo internamente al notar que su rostro volvía a enrojecer presa de la vergüenza y en parte también del enfado, apretó los parpados a la espera de que el otro quitara su peso de encima.

"Demasiado cerca"

Desde la perspectiva del sargento podía apreciarse una vista muy diferente, la de un chiquillo nervioso y tembloroso cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin ningún motivo aparente, afortunadamente la oscuridad podía esconder su sonrojo, pero no su estado o su estremecimiento.

-¿Qué edad tienes Eren?- la pregunta provoco que abriera los ojos levemente, dejándole con una expresión interrogante en el rostro, no comprendía por que estaba preguntando eso en un momento así, si tan solo hubiera podido mirarse así mismo hubiera sido mas que claro el por que lo preguntaba.

-Quince….-contesto por lo bajo aun sin comprender a que se debía esa repentina duda. Aquellos ojos grises continuaban analizándolo, como si buscara la respuesta a algo o fuera un mero entretenimiento verle en aquella situación, impotente y sin poder hacer nada más que resignarse a sus órdenes, se sorprendió nuevamente al notar que una de las manos ajenas le obligaba a levantar la mirada sujetándole del mentón acercándose aun mas a el de lo que anteriormente había estado. Sus puños permanecían apretados, y trataba de mantener una mirada firme ante el y no denotar su nerviosismo a pesar de estar en una posición tan desventajosa, no comprendía en lo absoluto las acciones del otro pero sabia que podía esperar cualquier cosa de alguien que era capaz de darle una golpiza frente al consejo solo por montar una escena, no pensaba que lo golpearía pero aquella cercanía suya y el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo provocaba que su cuerpo le anunciara previamente de las reacciones que tendría de continuar así. El sargento no respondió, solo se limito a seguir observándole y se movió levemente de aquella incomoda posición en la que habían caído durante la maniobra de esposarlo a la cama, haciéndose espacio entre las piernas del mas joven con una de las suyas con una suma presteza.

El menor no tuvo tiempo de siquiera protestar cuando una de las rodillas de su superior se había situado "oportunamente" entre sus piernas haciendo presión en aquella zona sensible suya, no sabia si lo estaba haciendo apropósito o no, su mente ya no estaba lo suficientemente centrada como para pensarlo, reprimió un quejido entre sus labios apretándolos mientras recogía rápidamente sus piernas en respuesta a esa acción con la que no pudo seguir manteniendo la mirada en la ajena, cerro los ojos al tratar de desviar el rostro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración irregular, el otro estaba tan cerca que podía percibir su particular olor sobre el poniéndole mas nervioso de ser posible tratando de disimularlo como pudiera, aunque en su mente quería exclamar para obtener respuesta por sus acciones, no comprendía el contexto de todo lo que estaba haciendo pero sus labios no articulaban nada, las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta, algo mas que el aro metálico que rodeaba su muñeca le estaba atando a esa situación, que era exactamente lo mismo que agitaba su respiración mientras el sargento ejercía mas presión sobre su entrepierna haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran mas sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por apartarlo con las extremidades que le quedaban libres. Su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarle mientras su mente solo podía cuestionarse el por que estaba reaccionando de esa forma, el por que no podía mantener la mirada sobre el y aun si aquella insistente cercanía le era tan poco confortable por que se negaba a alejarse, casi podría jurar que sus instintos solo gritaban desde su interior el deseo de que se acercase mas, casi como si negara a continuar aferrándose a la razón.

-Es bastante _evidente_- susurro el de ojos grises muy cerca haciendo que su cálido aliento golpeara los apretados labios del menor antes de soltar su rostro y retirarse sin mas, retirando su peso de encima de el con la misma agilidad con que le había lanzado a la cama. Dejando al chico en completa estupefacción sin saber exactamente a que se refería con "evidente", ya de por si su cabeza era un completo lio gracias a lo que había hecho.

-Vendré en la mañana temprano a soltarte, asegúrate de despertar antes de que llegue o no pensare demasiado en una forma de hacerlo por mi cuenta.- dijo tomando las llaves que había dejado en la cama antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando al joven completamente desencajado, apenas reponiéndose de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Se incorporo haciendo tintinear la cadena plateada de las esposas que rodeaban su muñeca derecha contra las barras de metal de la cabecera, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la gracia que había causado aquella cercanía suya en su cuerpo, se dejo caer sobre un costado de la cama mordiéndose los labios con el rostro encendido en el bochorno que coloreaba nuevamente sus mejillas y orejas al dejar que su mano izquierda se deslizara hasta su ingle sintiendo como su entrepierna se encontraba mas que despierta apretándole contra la tela del pantalón.

-Maldita sea…- apretó los dientes mientras continuaba maldiciendo en voz baja gracias a aquel que había abandonado la habitación hacia apenas momentos atrás. No comprendía por que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando así y menos con alguien como el, parecía que mas que escarmentarlo tenia un particular gusto por humillarle, la rabia se colmaba en su garganta a sabiendas de que no había nada en sus manos para cambiar eso, era mas fuerte y rápido que el además de ser ahora su superior, mientras mas pensamientos pasaban por su mente era mayor la fuerza con la que mordía sus labios e inconscientemente su mano se había hecho paso por la tela de su pantalón. Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos apenas entreabiertos su respiración volvía a descontrolarse, mientras el ritmo de su mano aumentaba dándose la así mismo la atención que necesitaba para dar fin con aquella inesperada reacción en su cuerpo con la que buscaba darle fin a sus frustraciones y a sus deseos. Su ritmo aumento con el pasar de un par de minutos cuando leves quejidos ahogados escaparon de sus labios mientras su piernas se tensaban enredándolas entre las sabanas de la cama, maldiciendo mentalmente aquel nombre entre cada acelerado suspiro que escapaba de sus labios ahora teniendo como único testigo la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

Demasiado ensimismado en su propio placer como para percatarse no se dio cuenta que el sargento había detenido sus pasos justo frente a la puerta después de salir tras esta, no hacia falta tener un oído excepcional para saber lo que ocurría en el interior de la habitación entre los suspiros que el chico dejaba oír a través de la puerta. Una tenue sonrisa se curvo en los labios del mayor, definitivamente era solo un chiquillo al haberse puesto así solo al verse sometido de esa manera por su parte, no esperaba esa reacción, pero no quitaba el que había sido algo digno de ver.

Quizás podría traerle una recompensa alguna que otra noche.


End file.
